Chicken Ramen Confessions
by QG
Summary: Omi is sick and Ken is taking care of him. Pure Ken x Omi shounen ai sap. Written for my little sister.


Chicken Ramen Confessions  
  
By QG with help from Keyanna  
  
For: E-chan  
  
"Really Ken, I feel fine!" Omi exclaimed as the older member of Weiß ushered him towards his room. They stopped at the door and Ken felt Omi's forehead while giving him one of those "looks" characteristic of mothers when dealing with lying children.  
  
"Omi, you have a fever. That hardly qualifies you as 'fine'," he said to his friend. Omi still protested.  
  
"But I want to work in the flower shop and help with the mission!" he said, sounding quite like a young boy. Ken rolled his eyes and opened the door to Omi's room, gently pushing him inside.  
  
"Aya and Yoji are working in the flower shop, and they can handle things there. As for the mission, you wouldn't be of much help in your current state. You can help us finish it up once you've got your health back. Today, however, you are going to get some rest and I am going to take care of you," he replied. Omi pouted and Ken threw him his pajamas.  
  
"Now get changed and get into bed," he ordered. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you."  
  
Before closing the door all the way, Omi replied, "Yes, MOTHER."   
  
After the door had been closed, Omi leaned against it and sighed. The truth was, he didn't feel well at all, but he didn't want any of his friends to worry about him. He hated being a burden, especially since they were in the middle of a mission. It felt too much like he was letting them down.  
  
He removed his work clothes and changed into his green and yellow pajamas. He was a little thankful that Ken was forcing him to get some rest. It felt so good to change into something soft and comforting, and he could almost hear the bed calling his name. He climbed under the soft blankets, letting the warmth and comfort seep into him.  
  
"I'll rest for a little bit, but if Ken thinks that I'm not going to help out in the store, he's vastly mistaken," Omi mumbled out before allowing his eyes to slide closed and permitting himself to fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Ken whistled to himself as he entered the kitchen on the opposite end of the apartment above Kitty in the House. After arguing for well over two hours, he had FINALLY gotten Omi to get some rest. It wasn't much of a surprise that he was sick. He had to balance high school, his flower shop duties, and missions as part of Weiß, which usually meant staying up late most nights, typing away at his computer. All of it must have worn the poor kid down. Ken was almost thankful he had gotten sick; it would force the boy to take some time off.  
  
The former goalie got down a silver pot and began heating water for ramen.   
  
"How did I manage to be the one taking care of Omi, anyway?" he wondered aloud. Well, Aya refused to leave the store unless they were on a mission, he was that serious about his work. Yoji didn't want to pass up meeting any girls over eighteen, and his cooking abilities were…less than perfect.  
  
Ken almost praised his good luck, then thought better of it in case the mission happened to go awry; he would need it then. The truth was…he had been rather looking forward to an opportunity like this to be alone with Omi. There was something about the always-energetic teenager that made him feel all warm inside. He had felt some of that when he met Yuriko, but it wasn't nearly as strong, and he tried his best to push that feeling away. But with Omi it was so much different. Whenever he smiled it seemed to brighten Ken's day. Omi had this way about him that always made a person happier, be it by giving a flower or kind word to them. He was like an angel on earth, always making everyone else happy before himself, pushing himself to his limits to help.  
  
And in Ken's opinion, Omi really needed someone to tell him when to relax or take a break, while still keeping his benevolent spirit alive. And, Ken had to admit, he really wanted that person to be him. He had spent long nights pondering over this, and had finally accepted that he was in love with Omi. Well…just a little…And people thought his clumsiness was just nature…How can you NOT be clumsy when you're busy staring at the most beautiful person in the world?!  
  
Ken sighed as he stirred the ramen slowly. He hadn't intended to fall in love with Omi, but he just couldn't help it. The boy was so full of life, so happy and willing to help anyone who needed it. And he was downright adorable when he pouted.  
  
The timer beeped, signaling that the ramen was finished. Ken turned off the stove and carefully poured the noodles and broth into a bowl. He put the ramen, chopsticks, water, and (after a two-second stop downstairs) a Freesia flower on a tray and carefully carried it down the hall towards Omi's room. He knocked lightly and, upon hearing no answer, nudged the door open.  
  
Omi was lying sound asleep in his bed, the sunlight filtering in from the window splashing upon the bed and illuminating his golden-brown locks of hair. Ken caught his breath in his throat. The sight before him was one out of faerie land. He wouldn't have thought that such perfection could exist outside of dreams.  
  
He set the tray down on a table and quietly closed the door. Tiptoeing forward, he settled on the floor in front of Omi, just gazing upon his sleeping face. His bangs covered his forehead and touched his softly shut eyes. His face betrayed no sign of nightmares or pain, just peace and contentment. The way the golden rays of sun fell across his skin and hair made it look like an unearthly glow surrounded the boy, as if giving physical form to the light he brought to Ken's life.  
  
Unable to help himself, Ken reached forward and gently brushed Omi's bangs away from his face. He leaned down, heart pounding, and softly kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead. With a faint blush creeping up his cheeks, Ken broke away and stood, walking to the door. He paused briefly at the doorway, smiling as Omi sighed happily in his sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
At the sounds of birds singing and the feeling of warm sunlight on his skin, Omi's bright blue eyes fluttered open. He sat up and stretched languidly, smiling at the thought of his first sleep without a nightmare in weeks. He pushed back the blankets and hopped out of bed, swaying just a little as he stood up. Omi supposed that he hadn't recovered from his illness quite yet.  
  
He gazed around the room. By the sun, it seemed to be around noon. Everything in his room was bathed in a warm yellow glow. He noticed a tray of food on the table, with a bowl of ramen, covered so it wouldn't get cold. He walked over to the tray and smiled as he saw the Freesia flower. It was just like Ken to do something nice for him like that.  
  
As he thought of Ken, he felt his cheeks growing hot, but not from fever. The older boy always had a smile for him, ready to cheer up his day when it had been bad, and even when it hadn't. He was such a bright person, and was always willing to watch out for Omi. Even during the hardest points of his life Ken had been there, willing to help him through them. He acted just like an older brother.  
  
Sitting down, Omi sighed before he began eating. That seemed all Ken was going to be to him: an older brother and nothing more. He would be fine to accept this, except for the fact that…well…he had taken a…liking to Ken. He was almost certain the feeling wasn't mutual, but oh how he wished it were. Ken was so kind to him and understood him so much more than the others. Aya and Yoji were good friends, but they tended to distance themselves from everyone in their own ways, which made it difficult to get to know them.  
  
But Ken…he was so open with his emotions, smiling and laughing, sometimes quick to anger, and very, very clumsy. Then again, Omi did almost drop many pots during all those times he was staring at Ken, watching his mannerisms. He was very graceful when he wasn't slipping and falling, probably resulting from his past work as a goalie in the J-league. And his smile just warmed Omi up inside, like it was for him and him only.  
  
Omi stuck his chopsticks back in the ramen bowl, and realized that he had eaten it all without noticing. He put the chopsticks down and shook his head firmly. He couldn't be thinking about Ken now! He still needed to work!  
  
He regretted having to change out of his warm, soft pajamas and into clothes more suitable for work, but he wasn't going to do his job in his pajamas. After getting dressed, he placed the back of his hand to his forehead and quickly withdrew it. Great. He still had a fever.  
  
"Well, a little fever won't hurt my work that much," he tried to reassure himself. Peeking cautiously out the door and seeing that no one was in sight, he began carefully tiptoeing downstairs to the flower shop. As he walked, the hallway wavered a bit in his vision, but Omi ignored the feeling. At the bottom of the stairs, he slid on his shoes and walked into the shop.  
  
The overwhelming scent of flowers hit Omi as he entered the store. Each fragrant blossom combined with the next to create a perfume of intoxicating powers. It would have been quite lovely, had he not been sick. As it was, the smell overwhelmed him a little. He blinked, holding a hand to his head as a headache made its presence known. He shook his head to clear it and straightened. After a quick glance around the store, he noted with relief that only Momoe and her cat were there.  
  
'The others must be on a break or working on the mission,' he mused, glad he wouldn't have to explain himself to them. Momoe smiled as she saw the blond assassin.  
  
"Why hello, Omi. Dear, didn't Ken say you were sick?" she asked him, smiling, but her voice holding her suspicion. He grinned back, hoping it was convincing.  
  
"Ah, I'm fine, Momoe. I rested, and I feel completely better. Thank you for asking," he replied. She nodded and continued petting her cat.  
  
Omi sighed silently. He didn't want Momoe to worry about him; he still had to do his part in running the shop. He walked to the front of the shop and began his usual duties of arranging flowers, tending to customers, and watering.  
  
After a few schoolgirls, Omi was feeling worse than he had in the morning. His head was pounding and it was difficult to think straight. On the last girl, he kept giving her incorrect change until she got so impatient that she got her change herself. He was trying to refrain from walking too much; it only made him feel light-headed and dizzy. Plus, his legs shook every time he tried to support himself on them. The smell of the flowers was really getting to him. Omi felt as though they would suffocate him with the intensity of their scents.  
  
Another girl came up to him, asking for a pot of Japanese roses…the ones on the other side of the store. Weakly, he stood, walking carefully over to the flowers. The steady pounding in his skull was getting even more intense, waves of dizziness sweeping over him. He picked up the roses, the small pot feeling like it weighed so much more than it did, and started to carry it back to the girl.  
  
Omi hadn't taken more than two steps back when the shop spun before his eyes. The pot slipped from his suddenly limp fingers as he collapsed to the floor in a faint.  
  
* * *  
  
Ken walked through the hall, intent on checking on Omi. Their next target wasn't due to show up for another five hours, so he had come back to the Kitty in the House while Aya was on stakeout. He idly wondered if Omi had liked the ramen he made. As he neared the younger assassin's room, he realized something was wrong. The door was open halfway and he could see a bit of green fabric: Omi's pajamas.  
  
"He didn't…" Ken murmured, running into the boy's room. Sure enough, Omi was nowhere to be found. Ken growled in annoyance and sprinted downstairs, preparing himself to reprimand his partner. He reached the store just in time to see Omi drop a pot of flowers and collapse.  
  
"Omi!" he yelled, running over to catch the boy. Omi's face was flushed scarlet with fever and he was shivering from his illness.  
  
'Why can't he ever listen to me?' Ken demanded to himself. The girl Omi had been waiting on flitted around them.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" she asked. Ken smiled to her.  
  
"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs some rest. Why don't you get Momoe to wait on you, okay?" he asked her. She nodded and turned to the old woman. Ken, meanwhile, gently picked Omi up and, cradling him like a young child, carried him back upstairs.  
  
They entered Omi's room again, and Ken carefully placed him on his bed, wrapping the blankets around his body so he could sweat out his fever. He then pulled up a chair, sitting and watching over him. He was not about to let the boy out of his sight for a while.  
  
"Oh, Omi…" he whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Slowly, drowsily, Omi opened his eyes. He felt considerably weaker than before and realized, as a startlingly sharp pain began in his head, that going to work had been a VERY stupid idea. He turned his head to the side slightly, surprised to see Ken sitting in a chair by his bed.  
  
"Ken?" he murmured. Ken jumped.  
  
"O-Omi! You're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked. Omi smiled a little. Ken was very cute when his mothering instincts kicked in.  
  
"I'm…" he almost said "fine", but decided against it. "I've been better." Ken chuckled a little. Suddenly, he leaned in close to Omi, putting his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, holding him down.  
  
"Omi, I want you to promise me you will NEVER do anything that stupid again! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!" he exclaimed. Omi was surprised. Ken was worried? About him? A spark of hope ignited in him. Maybe…just maybe…Ken cared for him in the same way he cared for Ken.   
  
"Ken, I promise. And…thank you. For helping me, I mean. You're a wonderful friend. I mean, Aya and Yoji are wonderful friends too, but you're special. I mean, of course you're special, but you're special to me, and…um, I mean, " it occurred to Omi that he was babbling. "What I mean to say is that I…I…"  
  
Omi broke off, and found Ken staring at him with the most peculiar expression. There was such a strange mixture of hope and fear in his eyes—those beautiful, kind eyes—that Omi wondered what he could be thinking. It was now or never. He took a deep breath, and looked Ken straight in the face.  
  
"Ken …I…I love you." And, before he could stop himself, Omi leaned forward and kissed Ken softly on the lips. The older boy's eyes widened for a second, then shut as the two of them melted into the kiss. After a moment, they broke apart, leaving them both blushing and a little breathless.  
  
"I-I…Ken, I'm-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…I know you'll think it's because I'm sick, but I really…I really do l-love …I'm sorry," Omi said miserably, staring down at the blankets. Ken stopped him with a gentle touch on his cheek. The younger boy started slightly, but didn't look up.  
  
"Omi, look at me, please," Ken murmured. Omi lifted his head reluctantly, eyes filled with tears, expecting a rejection.  
  
"Omi…" Ken whispered, weak with joy. Omi loved him. Omi loved him! He reached towards the younger boy, and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.  
  
Now was Omi's turn to be surprised. Ken was kissing him! Relief and joy flooded through his body, giving him a dizzy warmth that had nothing to do with his fever. The love of his life, the warmth and happiness in his world was returning the feelings he had so craved. His arms wound around Ken's waist, pulling his beloved closer.  
  
After a blissful eternity passed in an instant, the two boys broke the kiss, and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, light of my heart."  
  
The End 


End file.
